


How to be brave

by jiyuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unilock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱情苦短，而遗忘绵长－巴勃罗·聂鲁达</p><p>在所有与前任偶遇的场所之中，就非得是个乐购，而他穿着该死的睡衣，在他妈的凌晨三点。</p><p>This is a translation. 这是一篇翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillaseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillaseeker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to be brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863793) by [stillaseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillaseeker/pseuds/stillaseeker). 



::

John希望自己已经忘了那些。 

大部分都是些小事－如此微不足道，像是微生物一般可以轻易被藏在他潜意识的除尘毯子下面，它们在那里安静平和地休眠，在黑暗中闪烁着微弱的光。那些他曾经熟知现在已渐渐忘记的，比如Sherlock的乳头对寒冷很敏感，以及它们透过Sherlock最喜欢的那件灰色T恤因为穿洗太多次而变得稀薄的面料的轮廓。Sherlock的乳头与其说是棕色，应该是更接近粉色的。每当他在早晨洗完澡，随意地在腰上裹着毛巾，半梦半醒地从浴室里磕磕绊绊地走出来的时候，那两个小肉粒就会在冰凉的空气中挺立起来。 

这些过往其实－还好。John可以把它们都塞进脑子里一个贴着“贝克街”的标签的文档，算是差不多忽略了它们的存在直到被其他的什么事触动。比如拥挤过道里一道飘扬的昂贵大衣下摆，比如高街的广告牌上某个模特的颧骨，又或者是谁穿了件褪色到色调完全一致的灰色T恤。每当这种时刻，那些回忆被刷刷翻动，一页一页如裁纸刀般锋利刺痛，复又消停，再被整齐地收好。 

有些忽视起来要比其他容易一些。那次John正在翻找一条Mike发给他的旧信息，为了Higgleston教授提及的一篇论文，然后他突然觉得像是肚子被打了一拳。 

别忘了牛奶。还有，再买点儿尼古丁贴片。－SH 

一条傻里傻气的信息，躲过了大清洗行动。John强迫自己删掉所有Sherlock发给他的信息的那个大清洗行动。一条又一条，直到回到最初，让一切开始的那一条。 

贝克街221B。晚上7点。别迟到。－SH 

那真是，实在是太可笑了，一条关于牛奶的信息，都不是别的什么，会让John觉得有人冲破他的胸腔重重踩踏在他的心上。以至于他不得不在那儿，解剖学部门的正当中，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。那种伤害和痛苦，在一两分钟后才消停。Bill Murray正好走上来，拍着他的后背念叨着讲座后他们应该去喝一杯，John成功地摆出一张愉快的脸，同时删掉了那条信息，他的手指在键盘上摸索着。 

活在当下。那是他爷爷的座右铭，他爷爷可是个二战老兵。这对John真的不算什么。 

当然，有这么些回忆，John从不靠近。他回避着，即便是安逸地在他的新寝室里，躺在黑暗之中，在他铺着硬挺粗糙的床单的单人床上。即便当他夜不能寐－当他觉得自己要溺死在空气中的时候。 

烟雾，在Sherlock的唇边缭绕，美得像是一帧黑白照片。 

当John成功地让他感到惊奇－让他微笑时，Sherlock嘴角那个不确定的上挑的弧度。 

无法形容的，尼古丁和焦油和，比如像蜂蜜一样撩人的甜蜜混合在一起的味道。

那一身苍白的皮肤在黑色真皮沙发上伸展开来的样子。 

那一簇毛发，越接近Sherlock的鼠蹊颜色就越深。 

Sherlock是如何喘息，他那如丘比特之弓形状的嘴唇张开来当John－ 

停。就，停下来。停止这一切。

John紧紧闭上双眼，转头把脸埋进枕头，深深呼吸。

:: 

他搬了出来。那是自然，他真的也没有别的选择。 

他先是睡在Mike的沙发上，然后是Bill的，然后是Sarah的。当他意识到自己在学期结束之前只剩差不多100块，无计可施之下正打算给Harry打电话的时候－Mycroft出现了。

John一直都没太搞明白Mycroft是如何看待他的。有那么一阵子他觉得他俩是盟友。两个士兵一起打一场全世界最徒劳的战争－为了Sherlock的福祉而抗争。他甚至都已经开始 _喜欢_ 起Mycroft来－他用眉毛来表示微笑而不是眼睛；当他心中充满溺爱之情却不想让Sherlock猜中时屈尊降贵的语调；甚至是他挥舞雨伞敲击他们的地板的那股夸张劲儿。

John从没想过见到Mycroft会让他像是被狠狠打了一拳呼吸困难，而且感觉起来那么像是被打败了。

他现在已经不大记得他们当时的对话了，但他记得Mycroft漫不经心地建议他搬到学生宿舍，说是有一间空房－ _对方在最后一刻决定退学，跑去文莱研究婆罗洲雨林里的猩猩，当然，宿舍费已经付了_ －以及，当他默默接受时胸中碎裂的感觉。 

Mycroft完全没有提及Sherlock，但他的眉毛似乎暗示他对John的状况了若指掌－牛仔裤变松了 _（太瘦）_ ，有眼袋 _（睡不好）_ ，有三个地方的胡子没刮到 _（不专心）_ ，手臂还打着石膏－而且他知道John缺钱。 

John没有回头。 

如果回头了，或许他会看见他从没想过会出现在Mycroft Holmes脸上的东西－某种极其近似遗憾的表情。

:: 

时光流逝，当然啦。 

在他意识到之前，已经过了一个月，然后是三个月，六个月。他全心投入学业之中，突然前所未有地忙碌了起来。他的同学们抱怨连连，但John担下他的学位所要求的额外负担毫无怨言，并努力在每一次测试中取得高分。他的教授们当然有所注意。 

他的小伙伴们吐槽他变成书呆子和马屁精，但连着几个周末和他们去酒吧，把每个人都喝倒，终结了那些胡说八道。当John看着围绕在他身边欢乐的脸－Mike在靠近某个戴着眼镜的棕发美女时的腼腆笑脸，还有Bill那个丑八怪，当他最爱的球队踢赢阿森纳的时候扯着嗓子唱 _You'll Never Walk Alone_ 样子－他觉得...好些了。他在Bill把一杯啤酒打翻在Anderson的腿上时大笑，当Sally臭骂一个不懂得个人空间的怪老头的时候他和Dimmock在一边傻笑。他不假思索地加入酒吧里爆发的一场斗殴，医学院学生对不知道被拒绝为何物的城市精英，他抓住一个穿定制西装大腹便便的男人，让Sally用膝盖给那个男人的重要部位来了一记。他这么做的时候带着一脸坏笑。 

随着时间的推移来到第八个月，John还是睡不着，但一切都在变好， _他_ 在变好，当他再次见到Sherlock。 

:: 

距离John的宿舍步行大约15分钟的地方有一家24小时乐购。

有时候，当他在黑暗中躺了太久，觉得自己无法呼吸，觉得自己要在寝室里静止沉闷的空气中窒息的时候，John会在睡衣外面直接套上外套，抓起钱包和钥匙。

伦敦凌晨三点的宁静总能使他平静下来，就算是在被打扰的时候，夜归喝醉了的学生们的笑声，汽车和夜间巴士车轮滚滚飞速驶过交通灯，总是有人鬼鬼祟祟地从巷子里冒出来问他要不要致幻剂或是海洛因。凌晨的伦敦是一个眼镜漆黑的造物，褪去了白日的华服和对观光者友善的假面。这是伦敦这座城市在玩了一整个白天假装高冷的游戏之后脱掉一切伪装，露出她尖锐的棱角。John对她的美丽无法免疫，就像他对危险事物从来无法免疫。 

当John看到那个熟悉的倾斜的侧影的时候，他正站在走道里迷迷糊糊地努力想要搞清楚到底是买全脱脂奶还是半脱脂奶。立起的领子上一头深色的卷发。双手松松地插在大衣口袋里。

他本能地转过身。 

Sherlock看起来－基本上没什么变化。也许瘦了一两磅，但穿着那件大衣也很难肯定。他的视线飞快地扫过超市的货架，用那种算计评估的方式，那表示他正在以光速思考，不费吹灰之力地在庞杂的数据之中设定坐标描绘星座，而John在那之中只能看到繁星。John忘记了呼吸。 

在所有与前任偶遇的场所之中，就非得是个乐购，而他穿着该死的睡衣，在他妈的凌晨三点。

Sherlock还没看见他－John被半挡在一块六尺高的石榴酸奶新品的广告牌后面。John觉得自己脸上发烫－那感觉就像是所有小心归档的记忆都冲上了他的脸颊， _Sherlock是怎么把冷冰冰的双脚塞进John大腿之间的空隙，害得他大叫；当John啃咬他脖子上的敏感点时，就在那颗小痣的位置，Sherlock发出的声音；Sherlock叫着“John”的方式当－_

“John.” 

John抬起双眼，对上那令人无法忘怀的蓝灰色目光，那就像是凝视伦敦的天空。光线被云层打乱。他总是很爱那个颜色。

有那么一会儿，他们就只是看着对方，什么都没做。 

现在John能看到他的脸，发现变化还是挺明显的。Sherlock眼周的皱褶好像深了一些，像是他一直眯着眼睛盯着显微镜没有休息。他的围巾－那条旧旧的柔软的蓝色围巾－比之前更加松垮地围在他的脖子上；他绝对是瘦了。大概是充分利用了John已经不在他身边唠叨他定时吃东西这个事实。 

John反射性地瑟缩了一下。 

Sherlock眨了眨眼。他的脸，从来就不是一目了然的，小心翼翼地变得一片空白。

让John惊讶的是，是Sherlock先移开了视线。他垂下眼睛看向自己的双脚， _还是去年圣诞节_ _Mycroft送给他的那双娘炮意大利船鞋_ －但是并没有走开。他就只是站在那里瞪着地板，像超市走道里的一尊雕像。在所有John希望Sherlock能稍微体察到人情世故的时刻，他从没想过会以这样的形式发生－Sherlock感受到在分手之后面对面撞见前男友的尴尬。 

全然的出乎意料把John冻在原地。他犹豫了片刻，脑子里千丝万缕的，但这显然已经足够让Sherlock这个白痴的那颗天才大脑做出某些结论。Sherlock转过身，大衣下摆划出的弧线让John的胸腔都疼痛了起来，John追上他的时候他已经在大步朝出口走去。 

“Sherlock. Sherlock – 等等。”

John伸出一只手去抓Sherlock的肩膀，但在他的手指距离目标还有一根发丝的距离的时候记起来。 _他不是你的了，不再是了。你不能碰他。_  

他抬眼看向Sherlock的脸。每一个角度都令人痛苦的熟悉，又冷冷的难以捉摸。他们正正站在出口处；收银的女孩儿正兴味十足地越过手上 _Heat_ 杂志的封面盯着他们看。 

“我－我就是想说。” John清了清嗓子，强迫自己把话说出来。“见到你－真好(good)。你看起来－真好(good)。我是说...挺好的(well)，你看起来挺好的(well)。” 

Sherlock的嘴角难以察觉地向上翘了翘。 

“我就是想让你知道－” _天啊，为什么我还说个没完？_ “让你知道－我们先是朋友，在一切开始之前。我－我会永远对此心存感激。” 深呼吸。John闭上眼睛。“你曾是－我拥有过的最好的朋友。” 

当John终于找到让自己睁开眼睛的办法，Sherlock的眼睛看起来更偏蓝了。虽然他的表情并没有改变，虽然他并没有奇迹般地变回那个John知道的Sherlock－但他看上去稍微柔和了一点点，能从他下巴和嘴唇的线条看出来。 

“一如既往能言善道啊，John。” 

那低沉的嗓音－再次听到他就像浓烈的肾上腺素，偏偏搞得John想要傻笑。深呼吸， _呼吸_ 。 

“这个超市的空间可只够容纳一个天才。” 

对着Sherlock微笑居然令人震惊地容易。在一切之下－他们一起经历的差劲透了的一切，John无法自抑地感受到一股强烈的喜爱之情。他曾经爱过这个男孩；也许－ _但愿这不是真的_ －他依然爱他。他只知道自己是多么希望能够再次让Sherlock微笑，而这令他感到害怕。

“好吧，” John低头示意了一下他的购物蓝，里面孤零零地放着三样东西－芹菜，豆子和樱桃果酱。“我就不占用你的时间了。我知道你有多忙－你总是很忙的。” 

沉默再次降临复又令人尴尬起来，John决定这真的是够了。他惆怅地顺了顺头发。“那就－这样吧。” 

John让自己迈开步子走开，随着踏出的每一步感受着Sherlock不曾离开的视线。 

他没有回头。 

:: 

下一次见到Sherlock也就是一周后。 

他在实验室里呆了太长时间，一直在鼓捣他关于分子细胞病毒学的研究，于是现在，距离他在UCL图书馆的轮班时间已经过了十分钟。Bowen女士，图书管理员的主管，脾气坏得一塌糊涂。John才不需要惹怒她，不是在当他觉得自己再花二十磅就得去卖 _Big Issue_ 或者－更糟－就得去求Harry资助，的时候。他正沿着高尔街奔跑，书包在背上弹动，此时，豆大的雨点开始砸下来。 

就在这场雨眼见着越来越声势浩大的时候－ _见鬼，刚刚那一阵轰隆隆是在打雷吗_ －John猛地撞上了一个熟悉的高瘦的身影。他们一起摔向湿漉漉的柏油路面，John的双脚往前滑了出去。 

John因着手掌和地面的刮蹭瑟缩了一下。太棒了，他的仔裤都湿透了；这是他最后一条干净的裤子了。他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，把双手撑在膝盖上。“天啊，你没事吧－Sherlock？” 

“John?” 

Sherlock的头发被浇得乱七八糟的，发尾都贴在额头上。这时候可真是倾盆大雨了。他的皮肤看起来很苍白；他的双眼深深刻印在John的眼里。John想不起来他上一次看到Sherlock惊讶得这么彻底是什么时候。 

“Sherlock, 你没事吧？”

 Sherlock猛地点了点头。John帮着他站起来，当他碰到Sherlock的手臂，当他把Sherlock拉起来的时候，他的心在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。他没能克制住自己查看Sherlock的冲动，也注意到，尽管隔着毛呢大衣厚实的面料，Sherlock手臂上的骨头似乎也比之前更突出了。在意识到之前，他伸出手徒劳无益地扫着溅在Sherlock的白衬衫上的泥点，Sherlock的白衬衫已经因为雨水而变得透明。 

 _天啊。_  

他满脸通红。他收起手指握成拳。 

John转过身收拾散在地上的书本的时候Sherlock还在看着他。Sherlock当然不会帮忙了，那个超格的浑蛋。 

“对了。我－我很抱歉。” 天啊，到底什么时候才不会这么尴尬？John把书包甩过肩膀，一边躲闪着Sherlock的视线。操，他肯定至少迟到二十分钟了。“呃，日安。” 

 _日安？_ John强忍住把自己的头砸在地上的冲动。 

John回避着Sherlock的凝视并且真心希望自己的脸不要再cos番茄了，等他走出差不多五米远，才听到Sherlock的回应透过霹雳啪啦的雨声传到。 

“回见，John。” 

:: 

在那之后，Sherlock似乎无处不在。 

John不是个白痴－天知道Sherlock根本就不可能忍得了他一个礼拜，更别说十八个月了，如果不是他的智力不知怎么的居然达标了－但他还是无法参透在那一切发生之后，会有什么样的理由能让Sherlock这样对他围追堵截。再说了，他们又不是真的有在 _交谈_ 。 

无论剩下的是什么，即便再荒谬，那也是真相。Sherlock必定是不再刻意避开他了，就只是这样而已。他们已经撑过了再见的冲击；Sherlock必定是已经决定不再浪费硬盘空间存储John经常出没的场所。这并不是一个不大可能得出的结论－毕竟他们确实是在同一所大学，虽然Sherlock已经在读他的PhD而John还在药理学三年级孜孜不倦地奋斗。Sherlock甚至还比John小一岁，在他被退学之前已经拿了一个剑桥的化学学士学位－这些根本也无关紧要。 

他在学生会看到Sherlock，正在翻阅校史。他瞄到Sherlock在Waterstones地下室的Costa，一边啃着一个玛芬一边全神贯注地盯着－ _天啊，那是血迹吗？_ 那到底是什么？Sherlock大步流星穿过学校的四方院，大衣下摆翻飞，双手插袋。Sherlock在托特纳姆宫路等一辆巴士。

他们每次路过对方，John都能感受到那股冲击像是一支长矛刺穿他的胸腔。记忆并未随着时间的流逝而变得模糊，反而像是逃逸而出的烟雾，环绕包围着John，并随着每一次偶遇而愈加具象。 _Sherlock在完成实验之后的清晨时分摸上床，一把搂住John的胸膛，在被单之下与他十指紧扣。当Sherlock生闷气的时候，他在皮沙发上缩成一团，包裹在他最爱的蓝色浴袍之中，却还是为了一个吻抬起头。他的小提琴声－抑扬顿挫，美得令人心痛，他拉琴时弯起的嘴角－_

有一次，令人心跳停顿地，他觉得自己在某个酒吧里看见Sherlock了。就在快要打烊的时候，那个他半心半意地与之跳了大半个晚上的舞的女孩儿终于放弃转而重新加入她的同伴。他正转身背对吧台大口地喝着水来冲淡嘴里唇膏的人工香料的味道，他看见一个顶着深色卷发的脑袋靠向另一个。两个下巴同步动作着，沉浸在一个激情洋溢的吻里。 

他觉得自己被变成了石头无法动弹。头晕目眩。两耳鼓膜充血。

那不是Sherlock，当然啦。是地理学系的那个蠢货正在和某个John隐约记得在同一栋宿舍楼里见过的女孩卿卿我我。但是隔着些距离看来－ _天啊，该死的，他妈的上帝啊。_

John逃到酒吧外的小巷里，蹲下来在废弃的烟头中缩成一团，刻意不去想无法忽视的小便和大麻的气味。他双手抱头，用鼻孔呼吸着。

 _我得忘了他。_  

真是不公平－他妈的难以置信的不公平－就是这样的一个想法是如何地令他感到又再次经历心碎，从头到尾。

::


	2. Chapter 2

::

是Mike搭桥牵线的。 

这是如此具有讽刺意味以至于John根本就不愿细想，因为Mike就是两年前那个把John引向招租广告的人。那则广告上写着－ _我在思考的时候拉小提琴。有时候我会好几天不说话。申请者需自担风险。别浪费我的时间。_ 那个 _别_ 加了下划线还被用很粗的黑色马克笔打了圈－John第一次看到的时候挑起了眉毛，在大笑出声和初具雏形的着迷之间迷惑不已。 

他从未停止过为Sherlock而惊叹。也许那就是问题的部分所在。 

John穿上他唯一一件合衬的上衣。他甚至还顺带整了整头发－Bill赌咒说这个什么Brylcreem发胶可棒了。他的小伙伴们对于他想要重新开始约会感到欣喜若狂。Sarah甚至还尝试拉他去购物，虽然他义正严辞地拒绝了所有会减少他的积蓄的事。他现在略有盈余了，总算，而他想要继续保持。 

Mary很讨人喜欢。John很讶异她居然还没被某个干劲十足的家伙抢到手。她挑了一家安静的越南餐厅，她在烛光中容光焕发，她说黄色笑话的时候面无表情但眼里闪烁着淘气令John大笑不已。他们手牵手漫步走过中国城和Soho，欣赏着散落在爵禄街的红灯笼，那些灯笼就像巨大的石榴籽，在夜空中闪耀着光芒。这是一种带着古怪的新奇，低头去看走在他身边的人而不是抬头。John的胸腔因着这样的想法一阵刺痛。 

他陪着她一路走回分租的公寓，就在罗素广场附近。他觉得自己应该能讨到一个吻，如果他想的话，但无法解释地有些犹豫。于是他只是绅士地在她的脸颊上浅尝辄止，微笑着，答应会发信息给她。她拥抱他，并在他耳边低声说出挑逗的话语作为告别，她身上的香水像是一阵夹杂着甜甜花香的暖风，某些像是晚香玉和香料的味道。 

他脸红了，并强迫自己保持淡定，直到听到钥匙转动门闩拉上的声音才迈步离开，一步接着一步。 

John的步伐并无方向。他并没有太仔细去想自己要去哪里。他呼吸着伦敦的夜， _车辆的尾气和外卖和那种异国风味的甜和辛辣，像是新鲜的黄水仙和腐败和河水，_ 他试着用新的视角来看这个城市；试着不要在每一个角落都看到Sherlock的身影，他水银般的眼睛闪闪发亮，为了追寻他的某个实验上窜下跳，像颗彗星一般令人目眩神迷而John不幸地除了紧紧跟随之外什么都做不了。 _Sherlock和John_ 的城市－她的街道，Sherlock熟知她的脉动就像熟知自己身体的韵律，她的血液在他的皮肤之下奔腾。 

他对于自己最终来到了贝克街并不吃惊，真的。这个夜晚有着些许宁静的感觉－刚过一点，而他已经转圈圈好几个小时了－John突然觉得完完全全地，筋疲力尽。他似乎听到了渐渐隐去的小提琴声。

John闭上眼睛，靠在Speedy漆黑的铺面上。 

已经快要一年了。 

他不该还这样。 

John只想顺着门面滑坐下去，把头埋在自己的臂弯里。他想紧闭双眼直到胸中那一阵荒芜的疼痛平息下去。 _天啊_ 。 

221B的门嘎吱一声打开了，John吓了一跳。他抬起头，直直望见Sherlock的脸。邻近的街灯的光斜斜打在Sherlock的颧骨上使得它们更加瞩目。 

有那么一瞬间，John怀疑自己是不是在做梦。Sherlock穿着他的蓝色浴袍和睡裤。这个景象如此熟悉以至于John弓起身体本能地在躲避某种打击。Sherlock在睡袍之下没有穿上衣，他敞露着前胸；他的乳头－那些平淡无奇的暗色尖端－已经开始在伦敦的寒冷空气中挺立起来。 

John舌头打结。他相当确信在他把自己的视线拽离Sherlock的胸口之前他的耳尖已经变红了。 

“John?”

"上帝啊。妈的，该死， _操_ 。" John急急忙忙站起来。“对不起，我很抱歉，Sherlock。” 

Sherlock歪了歪头，他的双眼评估着，仅仅只是一个扫视－从上，到下，就把John完全拆解开来。John感受到一阵十足的难过。 

“我很抱歉。我不该在这里的。我不知道我刚才在想什么，就只是开始在走路...我...” _天啊，为什么我不能闭嘴？_ “我这就走了。” 

John张口结舌地瞪着，当Sherlock没有当着他的面摔上门，而是迈步靠近。他光着脚呢，这个白痴。光着脚正打算踩在伦敦的人行道上－很可能是这个世界上最不卫生的表面。 

“Sherlock － 别。你在干吗？就－站在那别动，好吗。” 

不假思索地，John向前迈出一步伸出一只手抵在Sherlock的胸前以阻止他跨过门槛。而就是那样，他们肌肤相亲，在贝克街的安全范围内，这是自－自那天以来的第一次。John突然失去了说话的能力，而Sherlock像是被冻住了，直直盯着John的手掌。John能感受到他的心跳。 

 _Oh他妈的上帝啊。_  

John急忙把手抽走，一边抑制着揪掉自己头发的冲动。 

 _这是官方公告了，我被判定发了疯。_  

Sherlock的嘴角翘了起来。他们仍旧靠得太近了－近到John能看到Sherlock睫毛下的阴影。

“你要上来坐坐吗？”

John实在没办法说不。 

:: 

贝克街看上去就和以前一模一样。 

依旧还是个该死的垃圾堆，当然啦。Sherlock挚爱的化学仪器还散落在厨房的桌子上。墙纸仍旧很吓人。甚至是Sherlock的那个头骨也还在壁炉上的同一个位置，欢乐地斜放着面朝Sherlock的扶手椅。John想着既然现在他已经离开了，Sherlock是不是又重新回去和头骨说话了，而Sherlock又是不是觉得头骨比John好。 

John不得不切实地阻止自己驾轻就熟地走进厨房把水烧上－这习惯简直已经流淌在他的血液之中。 

他只是不确定地在门口徘徊。这越来越不像是个好主意了。 

Sherlock还在看着他，为他的每一个面部表情和肌肉的抽搐分门别类。这感觉就像经历了无尽的阴沉和潮湿之后再次沐浴在阳光中－就像John的日常生活，层层叠叠的 _枯燥无味_ 都在Sherlock激烈的凝视下化为灰烬。 

John先断开了相交的视线，转而看向公寓的其他部分。 

他本来预期会有－不知道。更多的变化，或许吧？公寓里必定会有更多属于Irene的东西－虽然绝大部分大概还是放在剑桥。只是，他并不认为她会容忍Sherlock搞得一团乱。她应该会立下规矩不让Sherlock任意妄为，像他对John那样。 

John闭上双眼。 

Sherlock已经走到了窗边。他的行动中带着些不寻常的活力，几乎像是他在紧张。

“你的约会怎么样？” 

John立刻看回Sherlock的眼睛。 

“我的约会？” 

“你之前一直在外面，当然了。”Sherlock挥挥手。“你做了发型。稍长的长度很适合你，它让你下巴的线条变得柔和了。你买了新的鞋－不是很贵的那种，但比你平常穿的球鞋要考究。你肯定不是自己选的－那么就是有人帮忙了。很可能是来自医学院被你称为朋友的那帮乌合之众。你穿着你最喜欢的外套，我们一周年纪念的时候你带我去艾伯特音乐厅听皇家交响乐团的时候就穿着它。新发型，新鞋，穿得比平时更潮－你今晚约会了。” 

John觉得无法呼吸，就像是有人刚刚给了他肚子一拳。 

“我－那－” John清了清嗓子，他的声音突然沙哑了。“约会挺－不错的。她人挺好的。” 

有些无法辨认的东西在Sherlock的脸上一闪而过；他的眼睛暗了暗，像是有阴影在水下滑过。John从未能真的读懂他。 

John向着他原来的椅子走去。当他注意到Sherlock还留着米字旗靠垫的时候胸口涌起一丝暖意－那是上一个复活节他们一起去布莱顿一时兴起买的。Sherlock那时想要研究伦敦和苏萨克斯的泥土的不同之处，而John想要在海边吃炸鱼薯条。那是怡人的一天，以很多的在海边卿卿我我和远少于Sherlock计划的泥土样本告终。 

“那么－你呢？” John强迫自己说出这些话。“Irene－怎么样？她今年就要从剑桥毕业了，对吧？” 

“Irene?” Sherlock转身完全面对着John。“我－猜她挺好的。为什么问？” 

John试着微笑，那大概看上去和他感觉到的一样糟。“这是－礼貌，不是吗。我－” John深吸一口气。“我希望一切都好，就－你们俩都是。” 

Sherlock的眉头皱了起来。他那庞大的大脑大概正在启动。新数据，所有这些－如何与你的前任闲聊。

“我们都－挺好的。” 这句话从Sherlock的嘴里说出来，带着奇异的不确定感。 

“好极了。那真是很不错。真棒。” _哦我的上帝啊_ 。John迫使自己闭嘴。他忽视了正在腹腔蔓延的那股空落落的感觉。 

 _天啊，我到底在这干吗。_  

“Sherlock，我想－” 

“John，你－”

他们同时住了口，四目相对。John又在开始呼吸困难了，这样看着街灯的光线穿过玻璃窗勾勒出Sherlock的线条。 _Sherlock，在贝克街_ 。不知怎么地，现实依旧远胜于他的记忆－他已经忘记了Sherlock的皮肤确切的色调，那丝绸一般光滑的，可以触碰的奶白色覆盖着他修长的躯体。Sherlock的轮廓是他妈的如此美丽－他的脖子弯曲成下巴的线条，他的嘴那丰裕又脆弱的凹陷；还有那一对见鬼的颧骨。 

"我想我该走了。" 

Sherlock一个字都没有说。他的眼睛里有一些新的东西－奇异地发着光。他看上去就像是刚刚完成一个冗长而复杂的实验，现在可以按部就班把每一个步骤铺陈开来，展现结果。 

“很－很高兴见到你。” John强迫自己转身，从Sherlock身边离开。这比他预想的难多了。他觉得像是有些东西－钩子之类的－挂在他残存的心上，每迈出一步就使他胸腔上的伤口撕裂得更深。 

就在他将要成功地走到门边的时候他听见了。 

“John.” 

在他们在一起的十八个月中，John听过Sherlock用数之不尽的方式说他的名字。比如平淡的几乎可以说是不屑的 _把我的手机递给我，_ _John_ 。生着闷气的暴躁的 _无聊。我很无聊，_ _John。给我找点乐子_ 。诱哄的，撒着娇的要求 _我的茶呢，_ _John_ ，还有一种低沉的 _John_ 和这有点像但又不完全一样，那是当Sherlock的胸中充满柔情，想要获得John的注意，拐弯抹角地索吻时用的－更轻一些，夹杂着更多气音，并且会让John想要捧着他的脸把他吻到人事不知。 

而这一个是不同的。 

这一个让John想起那些深夜和清晨，当他们还在床上，当John进入他的身体，用他的阴茎撑开那一圈肌肉环时Sherlock说的 _John_ 。当他们靠得那么近简直密不可分，共同存在共同呼吸共同运动，当John觉得完全被Sherlock包围－如此无以伦比地 _快乐_ 着－他能为之哭泣。当Sherlock弓起背，他那颗超级大脑丢掉一切而 _John_ 是他唯一记得的单词。 

John的脚步迟疑了。

Sherlock向他走来，他的蓝色浴袍在身后飘扬。在John来得及吸入另一口气之前，Sherlock已经在吻他了。 

:: 


	3. Chapter 3

:: 

关于那个月John记得最清楚的，是雨。 

没完没了的倾盆大雨，抽打在221B的窗户上，再顺着玻璃流下去，像一条条放大的泪痕，雷声隆隆震颤着公寓里的灯罩。到了夜里，雨声减弱成杂音，渗进他们卧室里的阴影之中－ _如果_ _Sherlock不在其中那里还能被称为他们的卧室吗？_ －那声音就像一个温和的陪伴，John辗转反侧，他躺在Sherlock的枕头上，不习惯当Sherlock不在时贝克街的寂静。 

就像大多数与Sherlock相关的事，一切始于一条信息。

_去剑桥探望一个朋友。会在那呆一个月。每四天往保鲜盒里的手指加_ _20毫升碘。－SH_

起初，他觉得那就是个玩笑。Sherlock－离开一个月？去见一个 _朋友_ ？在他们在一起的所有时间里，他就听过Sherlock提及剑桥两次－一次是关于那里设备更为完善的实验室，而另一次，则是他拐弯抹角地暗示想带John去那里乘平底船畅游。为了科学，那是自然啦。 _去考察当两人划船时，能使平底船顺利地滑过河水的浅滩处的理想重量分布以及划桨间隔_ _...别再对着我笑了，John。停下。停－那很痒好吗！John!_  

Sherlock从没提过任何朋友。John其实觉得他一个都没有－这个想法让他立刻充满羞愧地痛斥自己。 

Sherlock总是把一切放在心里－John知晓这一点，也爱着这样的他。他们并不需要用言语来证明属于彼此。他们已经在一起一年多并不表示John需要知道Sherlock生活的方方面面。Sherlock是如此惊人地才华横溢，令人大开眼界，他与生俱来的天赋，每当John深思细想的时候总会觉得卑微－在剑桥也有人欣赏他又怎么会令人吃惊？ 

一周之后，Sherlock的信息的间隔开始变长。都是些傻里傻气的内容，就像是用密码写就的，关于Sherlock的日常的提示－“ _每一个伪装都是一张自画像，John_ ”...“ _刚刚google了whip hand。对于人类的腐化堕落有着令人着迷的洞见_ 。”－逐渐从一天八条，到四条，到两条...到每隔一天一条。 

John尽量不要把它放在心上。Sherlock很容易分心。他似乎正与他的朋友忙于某项实验－ _朋友们？不止一个？也许吧？_ －而John对他俩有足够的信心并不会去剥夺他的乐趣。Sherlock听起来兴趣十足，沉浸其中。这让John微笑起来，他包裹在他们卧室的暗淡之中，想着Sherlock令人熟悉的“ _我正在进行一项实验呢，一边儿去John_ ” 的样子，听着凌晨一片昏暗之中细密的雨声。

然后－有一天，John收到一条来自未知号码的信息。 

_所以。你是_ _John咯。_

_你哪位？_ _JW_

_Sherlock的“男朋友”。多可爱。_  

John收紧手指握起了拳。在他四周，能听到熟悉的人潮从讲堂之中散去的喧闹，但John觉得自己像是被冻在了原地。 

_你是那个_ _Sherlock正在剑桥拜访的人吗？JW_

_拜访。现在人们都是这么说的吗？_  

John知道自己脾气不大好。就像是化学氧化剂，他的脾气会突然地爆发－一场大火，来得快去得也快，通常结束后他都会有些犯恶心。会让他想起他爸爸。

 _你是谁？_ _JW_  

返回发信界面，John打开另一个对话框。 

_Sherlock，你还好吗？收到给我回信息。JW_

他的手机叮了一声。John看着屏幕上的未知号码，他的肠胃打成了死结。 

_我敢打赌你的_ _“男朋友”一定很好操。我都没办法让他闭嘴。_

朦胧之中，John知道Mike正在和他说话－他们得赶快去下一个研讨小组，关教授特别不能容忍迟到－但他的心跳正隆隆作响太过大声，其他一切都微不足道了。 

他的胸口有一种压迫感。在某个荒诞的瞬间，John想着讲堂里是不是突然出现了一只大象，现在正坐在他身上。 

他的手机又响了一声。是Sherlock。 

 _别烦我，_ _John。我在忙。－SH_  

John突然觉得自己不能呼吸。 

:: 

剑桥比John预期的充满更多绿色。整个城镇被落日切割成深浅的红褐色，古老的榆树和樱桃树被拉长的影子纵横交错在它的草坪和庭院上。 

John记不起路途上的任何事。他甚至想不起来他是怎么跟Mike和Bill说的－和Sherlock有关，以及， _我得见他_ ，大概吧。他不知道自己看起来是什么样子－Sarah不停问他是不是还好。 

他后来又发了两条信息给Sherlock，都没有收到回复。 

他知道Sherlock在哪－上周Sherlock曾让他从贝克街转寄一个包裹。那个地址将他引到沿河的学院中的一个。他向过路的学生询问了去克里普斯庭院的方向。 

他并没有真的去到那里－某种根深蒂固的直觉，使得John从和一个慌乱的一年级生的交谈中抬起头，瞥见在某个被残余的日光照耀的庭院一角，一只宽大的骨感十足的手掌，正托着另一个人的脸颊。一头他极其熟悉的卷毛，正与另一头同样深沉的发色前额相抵， 

John紧紧闭上双眼。 

在那一刻，整个世界并无变化－依旧是他所熟知的那个世界。 

当他再次睁开眼睛，Sherlock－ _他的_ _Sherlock_ －正被那个女孩缠绕着，他的身体环着她的，他们正在笑着，头朝向对方。John从没听过Sherlock发出那样的笑声－低沉，诱惑，几乎带着捕食性；正是Sherlock双手的听觉版本，他的手正逗弄着那女孩的裙摆，轻抚着她的大腿划着小圆圈。

“Sherlock,” 那个词就这样从他嘴里溜出来，几不可闻。不知怎么地，他离他们也就五步远了，近得能看到Sherlock后颈发尾处的红褐色光芒。

Sherlock没有听到他，但那个女孩听到了。她蓝色的眼睛在看到John的时候瞪大了。她松松地环着Sherlock脖子的手臂，滑了下来。 

Sherlock转身，微微皱眉，然后－就在那使John心碎的短短的一瞬间－他的整张脸因为喜悦而亮了起来。“John!” 

Sherlock的唇边有一圈隐约的红色，和那个女孩的唇膏的颜色一模一样。 

“你为什么离开伦敦了？你在这儿干吗？” 这是John一个月以来第一次听见那个声音，他握紧拳头抵抗发软的双腿。

“这－这是谁？” 

“Oh! Irene. 我俩搭档完成了我离开之前的最后一个项目。” 快乐从Sherlock的脸上逐渐褪去，一点一点地。稍作停顿之后，他咬了咬下唇，这是他少数紧张的表现之一。“她化学还挺棒的。” 

John挤出一个笑容。“我敢说她是的。” 

“John－” Sherlock睁大双眼，他的虹膜是一种清澈，超然的蓝绿色。“为什么你看上去－”

John打断他。“那你和她在这儿，在剑桥干吗？什么事需要耗费...” John吸口气，他的声音变得柔和低沉了一些，“一整个月呢？” 

Irene往前迈了一步。从他视线的边缘，John看到她张开了嘴，他把拳头砸在砖墙上。 

“ **闭嘴** 。”  

人群在他们周围陷入寂静－三三两两的学生，抓着书包和书本，被震得一片沉寂。天在浅浅变黑；John能感觉到风刮起来了。 

“John－” Sherlock的声线已经低成耳语。“你的手在流血。” 

“告诉我，Sherlock。” John几乎不忍心看他了，看着像拂晓一般降临在Sherlock脸上的惊慌失措。他眨了眨眼睛，喉咙收紧，努力吞咽。“接着说。” 

“就只是个实验，John。” Sherlock嘴唇微颤，充满不确定，然后他笑了，他的反射性笑容；那是当他想要John陪着他进行某些鲁莽草率的计划时的笑容，一边嘴角微微翘起。 _别这么没劲，_ _John_ 。 

John无法抑制－他大笑起来。 

“对你来说一切都是实验，不是吗？你这他妈的 _机器_ 。” 

“John，拜托－” Sherlock向他迈出一步，抬起一只手像是要触碰他，而John无法忍受。他受不了这个。有一股狂怒正在他体内汹涌澎湃，如果John碰到Sherlock那么就会在他身上爆发，John连想一想都受不了。他急转过身，完全避开Sherlock，把拳头埋在墙里。他听到嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他本能地知道这 _不好，真的不太好_ 。他猛烈击打着砖墙－一次，又一次。

“就－走吧。” John已经不认得自己的声音了，粗糙刺耳，夹杂着沉重的呼吸声，像是啜泣。“走吧，Sherlock。”

关于那天他记得的最后一件事，是Sherlock的表情，那破碎的，充满困惑的，极端痛苦的难以置信，像是一颗心被撕成两半。

::


	4. Chapter 4

:: 

Sherlock尝起来和John记得的一模一样－像香烟，和某些极其，难以捉摸的香甜。又带着些许阴暗的基调，像是焦油的苦味和他在夜里会偷吃的70%的巧克力。 

John感觉眼帘之下有些刺痛。 

Sherlock扯掉John的西装外套，他举起双手捧着John的脸，他的大拇指在John的脸颊上打着圈。John的后背撞到墙上－Sherlock推挤着他往后贴，即便隔着衬衫和套头衫他依旧能感受到他们墙纸表面的凹凸，Sherlock的嘴唇在他的唇上动作着，带着毁灭的意味。 

John觉得他就像正在溺水。他抬起手插入Sherlock的头发里，手指被Sherlock柔软的卷发缠绕。就只是这样的感觉－这种因Sherlock又再触手可及而让心脏停跳的眩晕－便让John抵着Sherlock的嘴唇呻吟出声，他用牙齿研磨那荒谬的下唇，和着自己剧烈的脉搏吮吸。Sherlock的嘴唇就如John记忆中一般鲜嫩柔软，John用舌头扫着它，抹平，轻抚，啃咬直到Sherlock呻吟着整个人瘫在John身上，就像他的膝盖已经无法支撑他的重量。John感觉到一股热流在小腹聚集，Sherlock进一步侵入他的个人空间，把大腿插入John的双腿之间，他们抵着彼此喘息，呼吸层叠交错，期间点缀着舔舐，啃咬和磨蹭，他们如此用力墙纸都几乎要被扯下来了。 

 _耶稣操他妈的该死的基督啊。_  

“停。”

John打断他们的亲吻，用他抓着Sherlock头的手使他呆在原地。他嘴唇湿润；他呼吸不畅。他感觉到Sherlock低下头，正用前额蹭着自己的脸颊。“Sherlock－ _停_ 。” 

Sherlock的双眼－瞳孔放大，被那令人无法忘怀的蓝绿色包围着，如同月球的阴暗面一样可人以及无人知晓－让John的心跳漏了一拍。 

“人们...” John喉咙收紧，他吞咽了一下，舌尖依旧能尝到Sherlock到味道，“人们是很脆弱的，Sherlock。你必须要小心对待他们，对待他们的情感。” 他的手从Sherlock的头上滑下去，环着那修长蜿蜒的脖颈。“你不能这样对Irene。” 

Sherlock闭上双眼。“ _John_ －” 

“别。让我把话说完－就这一次，Sherlock。” John呼出一口气，在Sherlock的丝绸浴袍上吹出一阵涟漪，他几乎是在笑了。“我－一直都差不多知道，隐隐约约总有那种感觉，你知道吧？就是总有一天你会觉得已经够了。我是说－” John又吞咽了一下，他挪了挪，他的头追随着Sherlock身体的弧线直到他几乎是在对着Sherlock喉咙的空隙说话，Sherlock的脉搏正如兔子般急速跳动，“我是这么平淡无奇。为什么像你－像你这样 _才华横溢_ 的人会一直和John Watson在一起呢？那－那真是太荒唐了。” 

John温柔地亲了亲Sherlock锁骨的凹陷。“我是那么－爱你。我们在一起的时候那么开心。我不－” 他清了清嗓子，用大拇指轻轻滑过Sherlock的脸颊，“我不怪你。” 

“John.” Sherlock的声音如此赤裸未加掩饰，就像是直接被从喉咙里扯出来一样。“John，别说了。” 

“我是说－” 

“ _不_ 。” Sherlock的指甲陷入John手臂的血肉之中。他紧紧抓着John就像这是他的一线生机。“你错了－你真是...错得离谱。你居然会以为－我没有 _和_ Irene _在一起_ 。从来没有过。” 

John摇着头。“你不用－” 

“听我说，John.” Sherlock往下滑，直到双膝着地。他紧紧抓住John的屁股把头埋在John的肚子上。“拜托， _求你了_ ，John. _求你听我说_ 。” 

Sherlock的呼吸－温暖，潮湿，断断续续地－吹得John的套头衫上下起伏。 

“Irene...她的家族是那种有钱有势的地主。他们很传统，保守。直到下一个生日之前她都无法自由支配属于她的那部分财产。她的父亲依旧能改变财产的分配，所以在那之前她不能犯一丁点儿错。” 

Sherlock吞咽了一下；John能感受到他喉结的跳动，同时，他收紧了手指更猛烈地抓着John的套头衫。“Irene的父亲...绝对不会接受她是个同性恋。对于她的恋爱关系，她必须很小心。她－她妒忌着我，她妒忌我能...” 他的声音破碎了，“我能和你在一起...而且我家里人－我父母，甚至Mycroft－都毫无意见。她的家人并不想理解她的与众不同。” 

John慢慢降低身体的高度，在Sherlock紧密的怀抱中缓缓下滑，直到再次与Sherlock视线齐平。John捧着Sherlock的下巴，他眼眶泛红与John视线焦灼，John甚至都不敢眨眼。

 “她说她的父亲已经开始怀疑了。她的女朋友－Kate－她们一直不够小心。流言四起，她父母亲的朋友们也有子女在读剑桥－那完全就是个超级八卦集散地。她需要能够让人信服的反面证据。她知道－她了解我喜欢什么。挑战，实验之类的。她说我们可以在众目睽睽之下假装是一对情侣，那可以是一个全新的实验，测试人们是否会相信我是她的男朋友，持续一个月。足以让关于她和Kate的流言平息。”

“她说了－” John低下头，用他的前额磕碰着Sherlock的，将话语吹进Sherlock的唇齿之间，“她的潜台词像是...她在操你。 

Sherlock发出了一个轻柔而破碎的声音。 

“她－她喜欢游戏。她有种残酷的幽默感。除了你之外，其他能容忍我的人都这样。她就是在戏弄我。我不能－” Sherlock闭上眼睛，“我一直说你说个没完。” 

“哦，天哪，Sherlock。” 

John情不自禁－他亲吻着Sherlock眼睑的边缘，吻去Sherlock睫毛上的潮湿，他细小而急切的吻逐渐漫过Sherlock面部起伏的线条。 

“为什么你不告诉我？为什么－为什么你什么都没有和我说...” 

Sherlock把脸埋在John的脖颈处。“John，拜托。” 他们的双腿纠缠在一起无法分开，而John是如此渴望再靠近一些，渴望能够将组成Sherlock的每一个粒子吸入体内。“请你原谅我...原谅我给你带来的所有伤害。” 

John对着Sherlock的头发轻声细语。“你真是个...十足的混蛋，你知道的。” 他在Sherlock的前额洒下细吻，轻蹭着他的鼻尖。 

“我需要你。没有你我是－我迷失了。” Sherlock紧紧抓住John的肩膀，修长的手指拒绝放开。“我都开始跟踪你了。我跟着你，到所有地方。你都没有注意。我没办法－我不知道你是不是还在生我的气。一直到那天晚上在乐购。” 

John笑了起来，他的呼吸吹在Sherlock分明的下颌线上，Sherlock轻微地颤抖着。 

“我还在想你跑到卡姆登的乐购干嘛，你明明就住在贝克街。” 

John顺着Sherlock的脖颈亲吻着，扫过他的锁骨那傲人的弧线，再向着他的胸膛，用舌头潦草地逗弄着Sherlock愈加挺立的乳头。Sherlock啜泣着仰头弓起腰背形成一道放荡的曲线，他的双腿也因此分得更开给予John更加舒适的空间。 

"你是我见过的最...令人惊叹的人了，" John喘着气，视线紧紧锁住Sherlock的，Sherlock的双眼已经变成了一种纯粹的，毫无遮掩的蓝，“但是如果我们要做这个，要一起做这个，” John用手指挤压Sherlock的乳头，使得它们从潮红变成更深的红色，再用舌头轮番舔舐直到Sherlock哭叫出声－那是一声带着气音的绵长的呼号，他的双手无力地在John短短的发丝之间梳理着，“你得答应我一些事。你不能四处晃悠和人接吻，Sherlock。不可接受。那会让我，” John抬起身体，将舌头深深地滑入Sherlock的嘴里，“完完全全...彻彻底底地...发疯。” 

“ _John_.” 

John永远都听不厌Sherlock叫他的名字。 

“答应我，大天才。向我保证，然后我就原谅你。” 

John把Sherlock拉近，直到他俩就相隔一根发丝的距离。Sherlock不耐地拉扯着John套头衫的下摆，他的瞳孔放大，他的嘴唇因为亲吻而肿胀。他看上去－极其令人注目。他看上去无法变更，不容阻隔地属于John，壁炉的火光映在他的后背上，他苍白的皮肤泛着红，闪闪烁烁－像是John内心最深处最钟爱的愿望正在他面前展现，就在贝克街神圣不可侵犯的庇护之下。 

Sherlock的一边嘴角微微翘起，露出一个小小的，动人心弦的熟悉的笑容－这是只有John才得见的笑容。 

“我保证...如果你答应再次成为我的John Watson。” 

John大笑出声，这笑声发自肺腑并渐渐变为不可抑制的傻笑，然后他啃咬着他最喜欢的部位－Sherlock那过分美丽的人中－直到Sherlock喘息不已。 

“你这个白痴。”

Sherlock的双眼正闪闪发着光。 

“我一直都是你的John Watson。” 

::


End file.
